


Crash

by readerlovershipper



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Cuties, Dance Off, Dancing, Im bad at writing, M/M, Multi, Narry - Freeform, Niall Centric, Niam - Freeform, Nouis, Queen - Freeform, Sass Master, Weird, funny in a way, harry - Freeform, lol, louis - Freeform, mainly narry, narry based, sorry - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerlovershipper/pseuds/readerlovershipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall centric there Niall and the boys play just dance and when Niall wins against Louis. When harry come to congratulate him, he bumps onto a chair and bumps into Niall. Injuring poor Nialler :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> I got an ask on tumblr and decided to write the oneshot for my lovely anon :)  
> Ask: Hi, I have read some I your fanfics and thought they where phenomenniall and was wondering if you could do a one direction niall centric there niall and the lads play just dance and when niall wins a round against louis harry come to congratulate him but while coming over he bumps onto a chair and then bumps into niall causing niall to trip over the coffee table and hurt his knee what he had surgery on and fluff and he cries and harry feels bad but they help him feel better and a nice ending thx

The boys were told to stay in their hotel room all day long because they couldn’t risk getting into trouble today, they had a concert tomorrow and since Niall was bored he got up and jumped into the bed where Liam, Louis, Zayn and Harry were all on their phones checking their twitter. “Hey guys! Can we play that new just dance game? Please i’m so bored and your all acting like robots!” Niall flopped onto them and nuzzled into Zayn’s neck and smirked hugging Louis’ arm and grabbed Liam and Harry’s shirt “oh did i mention whoever wins gets to cuddle with me all night?” Niall grinned before gasping because all the boys threw their phone away and ran towards the game station and put the game Cd in. First would be Liam then Zayn, Harry then Louis because they played rock paper scissors to decide who will go first. “What if i win!” Niall thought out loud and scrunched up his nose and felt Liam pick him up by wrapping his arms around his waist and whisper “then you get to do whatever you want with us” Niall felt his cheeks heat up and eyes widen, “alrighty Nialler best man wins!” Niall smirked and was determined to win because he would love to see them obey his every demand.

"Arriiiiitteeee lets go!" Liam started to intensely shake his hands and took step forwards trying to mock the dancer on the tv screen and Niall couldn’t help but giggle at how Liam looked but it was super adorable because Liam was so into it.  
Niall wiggled his hips and smiled laughing non-stop because this was so much fun and all the boys were sitting in a circle cheering and clapping their hands singing along to the song as Niall and Liam danced their hearts out. “Winner: IrishPrince, Loser: Iwantpuppies”. Liam pouted “NO fair!!” Niall chuckled and smacked his ass “Hey accept it!”.  
Next was Zayn, he got into a serious grinding session in the air. Niall smirked and looked away trying not to get distracted and the result was ”Winner: IrishPrince, Loser: TheKing” Niall smirked and twirled around happy kissing Zayn’s cheek “Hehe thanks that was a nice dance” Niall winked and leaned towards Harry kissing his cheek. “Your turn kitten” Niall purred and saw Harry chuckled dancing towards him. Harry was a hopeless kitten, no one knew what the f*ck he was doing but it was adorable and weird. Harry looked so serious which made it even funnier, Niall’s turned red from laughing so hard,Harry’s eyes met his in the middle of his dance and he couldn’t help but look away shyly embarrassed because Harry’s green eyes were focused on his blue ones. Niall turned and felt Harry’s hands on his waist as they swayed together because the music changed into a slow dancing one with a partner and the boys watched amazed because Harry turned out to be pretty okay in slow dancing. “Winner: IrishPrince, Loser: meowmypurkitten” Niall ruffled Harry’s hair and winked “awhh sorry about that lad but look your score was close” Harry bit his lip and puffed his cheek mumbling “its fine blondie~”

Niall leaned down pulling Louis up by his collar “Your turn big boy show me whatchya got~”. Louis smirked and stared at Niall ” I’m not going easy on you bae” Niall smirked and nodded ” kay show me”. Damn if Niall thought Liam was bad boy was he wrong, Zayn almost pissed himself because Louis was too long and late in his moves because all Louis did was thrust through out his turn shaking his hips.  
"huff huff look Nialler i’m the winner!" Niall waited for the results "Winner: IrishPrince, Loser: SassyMomma" Niall screamed out jumping at the top of his lungs and did his favorite move,the boys groaned but smirked still happy that their Nialler was happy and all ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek but Louis kept demanding for a re-match because he said that the computer couldn’t process his sexy thrusts.

Harry ran towards Niall to give him a big hug but he was running to fast towards Niall but bumped against a chair that was in his way and crashed against Niall sending poor Nialler to trip over the coffee table and hit his knee against the pointy edge and fall on the floor with an”ompfh!” and the hot coffee in the mug feel on his poor knee making him flinch and hold back a scream. Niall felt the sharp pain in his knee and tears formed in his eyes, all the guys gasped and quickly ran over to Niall. Niall’s knee was bleeding and Harry felt like his whole world stopped spinning for a moment “N-Niall!”. Harry quickly sat up and pushed the chair out of his way and saw tears falling down Niall’s face with his eyes shut tightly biting his lip and whimpering crunched in a ball hugging his knee pulling it close to his chest. “s-sniff sniff e-ehh i-it hurts huff i-it hurts so badly eh” Liam quickly went to the kitchen to grab a cloth and Louis went to grab the first aid-kit and to clean up the broken mug. Zayn helped Niall up as Niall sniffled and dug his face into Zayn’s neck. Harry felt like shit, he couldn’t believe that his angel got hurt and it was all his fault. Harry turned pale from seeing the blood that dripped out from Niall’s knee and felt Liam pat his back lighty “Hey mate you good?” Harry shook his head “y-yea”, Harry went to Niall seeing his knee all wrapped up and alone on his bed because he asked for the boys to leave because he didn’t want to be a bother. Harry peaked in and slowly approached a poor Niall sitting on his bed “H-hey Niall?” Niall looked up with his deep sea blue eyes and smiled slightly “Harry…” Harry bit his lip and slowly leaned in to hug Niall squeezing him tightly “I’m so sorry Niall i didn’t mean to hurt you, and im so careless i know” “Harr—” Harry looked like he was panicking “and i just wanted to hug you and congratulate you for winning but instead i hurt your knee the one that you had surgery on and i-i’m so sorry i hope you don’t hate me” “Harry” “and i’m sorry i feel like shit for causing you to cry ugh im such a klutz Niall, im so so—” he was cut off by feel a pair of lips gently on his giving him a small kiss, he felt his cheek burn bright pink and looked down embarrassed. “shhh” Niall smiled and giggled as Harry snuggled into his side and kissed his forehead “i said it’s okay don’t freak out okay?” NIall looked up at him innocently as he ran his fingers up and into the space between Harry’s fingers and intertwined their fingers together “Just relax, i’m happy it doesn’t hurt that much anymore im good. And besides i won so i can get my revenge later, but for now just hold me, i love cuddling” Louis peaked out and pouted” what about us?” Niall smirked and moved to make more space “of course you sassy queen, get your ass over here”. Liam, Louis, Zayn and Harry all cuddled Niall and kissed him telling him jokes and made him feel safe and better but all of them regretted it when Niall got better and made them clean Niall’s room and treated him like a King taking turns to carry him on their backs.


End file.
